Dark Pasts
by craftygymgirl
Summary: Can you really run away from your past, that is the question for a young new firefighter at the 55th.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Outside the firehouse, a young firefighter stood ready to enter her new job. While not new to the job, she was new to the city. Having been a firefighter for two years, she knew what to expect. Then she was approached by someone, "Hey, you lost?" the voice belonged to a firefighter.

"No, I'm just nervous about today." she replied

"My name's DK, What's your name?" he asked

"Cameron Sanders" she answered

"So how long have you been a firefighter?" she asked.

"10 years, How about you?"

"I've had my qualifications for two years, but only a year of actual work, Wait, how did you know I had transferred?"

"I'm the lieutenant, I saw your file." he answered. "Well Cameron, how about we head inside and I'll introduce you to the squad."

"I'd like that"

"Do you want to tell me anything about your injury; you files were a little vague?"

"It's not really something I like to talk about; in fact I was hoping that the squad could get to know me before they find out about my injury, it that's ok."

"Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"Not Really"

"Which means?"

"I'll always be in some pain; the only restriction I have is I can't sleep for more than eight hours at a time."

"Ok, I won't say anything but if something changes, let me know."

"I will, Thank you Lieutenant"

"Let's go meet the squad."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before DK could make the introductions, the radio announced a call,

"SQUAD 55, LADDER 100 RESPOND TO A FIRE IN AN OCCUPIED BUILDING."

Once in the truck DK called out to the squad, "Attention everyone, this is our new transfer from Chicago, Cameron Sanders." "Cameron, you will be partnered up with Billy Walsh"

"Yes, Sir" she answered.

"Your other coworkers are Doherty, Howell, Roberts, Lombardo, and Logan."

They began to get acquainted when they saw the fire up ahead. When they exited Cameron saw Billy and got set to follow him when he said that they were just doing a primary sweep of the third floor which was the top floor. After finishing the primary sweep of the third floor DK noticed that Cameron seemed to be moving a little stiffly, so he partnered up with her for the remainder of the call. On the way back DK addressed the squad, "Nice job out there, Cameron see me in my office once we return." "Yes, Sir" she replied.

Once Cameron was in DK office, he told her to close the door, as soon as the door was shut he confronted her on her stiff controlled movements at the scene.

"Are you in pain today?" he asked

"I'm just a little tired, been a long time since I had full gear on like that." She answered.

"I noticed in your file that you have only just recently cleared for full duty. So if you need to take it easy I'd be happy to let you, ok" he told her.

"Thanks, I don't think I need to take it easy I think that it was just because I moved my stuff into my apartment yesterday and didn't have a lot of help."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later, the squad had grown to like Cameron and discovered that while only having two years under her belt that she knew the job. She was partnered with Jimmy Doherty during one call; she and Jimmy were clearing a floor when the floor gave way. Cameron managed to grab Jimmy before he fell and pulled him back. He thanked her and they radioed that the floor was unstable and they were backing out of the building. As they descended the stairs, Cameron started to feel a slight pain in her lower back. She brushed it off as the normal pain she always had. Once they returned to the station she told the squad that she was tired and going to lie down. DK heard this and decided to check on her later.

Although as he was heading up the stairs to the bunk room he heard a soft moan come from the bunk room. At that point, he quickened his pace up the stairs, what he saw when he entered the bunk room was Cameron on her side; eyes closed, pale and sweaty with her breath coming in short gasps

"You okay, Cameron?" DK asked.

"It hurts" she got out between breaths.

"What hurts?"

"My back"

"Hold on" DK goes to the stairs and yelled at one of the medics to come upstairs.

Doc and Carlos came upstairs, they both gasped at the sight of the young firefighter who had now lost consciousness.

"What was she complaining of before she lost consciousness?" Carlos asked.

"She said her back really hurt." DK answered.

"She must have passed out from the pain." Doc stated.

"I'll get the board" Carlos stated and started out of the room "Bring Jimmy back up with you" Doc called to Carlos

When Jimmy entered the bunk room and saw Cameron he was shocked at her physical condition and barely heard Doc when he asked him what had happened to Cameron on the last call.

"-immy, did she fall or strike her back in any way?"

"She pulled me back when the floor gave way but we were both still on our feet afterwards."

"Carlos let's get a look at her back" Doc called out.

When Carlos lifted her shirt, what he saw shocked him her back was covered in what looked like one large bruise with two long scars on one side. "Shit, Doc look at this" Carlos called to Doc who had stepped away to talk to Jimmy.

When Doc saw this he told Carlos, "Let's get her on the board but keep her on her side in case she does wake up, Alex I need you to drive" With the help of the other members of the squad they got her down the stairs and in the ambulance, she stirred but did not wake.

**IN THE AMBULANCE**

"Carlos let start an IV and 5 of morphine"

"Ok, line's in and so the morphine."

After a few minutes Doc called out to her, "Cameron, can you hear me?" "If you can hear me I need you to open your eyes"

Almost instantly her eyes fluttered before fully opening, "Hey, welcome back how do you feel?" Carlos asked.

"My back" was all she managed to get out.

"I know it hurts but we're taking you to the hospital and they can help you more." Doc stated.

Just as they pulled into Mercy, Cameron slipped back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"25 year old firefighter with extensive bruising and pain over her lower back, vitals are stable. LOC approximately 2 minutes" Carlos stated to the covering doctor.

"Did she fall on the job?" the doctor asked.

"Not that we know of, she returned to the station, laid down and woke up in a lot of pain." Doc stated.

"Okay, we'll take care of her."

As Doc, Carlos and Alex waited, DK entered the ER. "How is she?" he asked Carlos.

"The doctor's still in with her." Carlos answered.

Just then the doctor approached DK, Alex, Doc and Carlos all stood up. "Why don't we go somewhere more private" he stated.

**Private Room**

"How is she" DK asked.

"She's stable for now, she's bleeding internally and they are taking her to surgery" the doctor stated.

"How could this have happened?" Alex asked.

"Did either of you notice the two long scars on her back?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer how she could have started bleeding internally" Carlos snapped.

"Those appear to be old stab wounds, somehow she tore a muscle in her back and this pressed against a blood vassal that was weak possibly from the attack causing it to rupture." The doctor stated.

The doctor paused for a moment to let his information sink in. "Are you sure she didn't fall and strain herself in any way." The doctor asked.

"She did stop a coworker from falling when a floor gave way, but according to the other firefighter both remained on their feet." DK stated.

"Could she have torn the muscle by stopping her self from falling?" Doc asked.

"Yes, actually that is very likely." The doctor answered.

"Could this happen again?" Doc asked.

"The surgeons will have to see why the vassal was weak; the repair work to the vassal may have been done incorrectly or inadequately causing the vassal to weaken." The doctor answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**SURGICAL RECOVERY ROOM**

Slowly Cameron began to become aware of two voices above her, _'I'm I still in the bus – not as much pain what did they give me?' _Doc and Carlos noticed that she was starting to wake up and Carlos said,

"Cameron, can you hear me?" he asked.

He was rewarded when her eyes opened and she looked up in confusion. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap, what happened?" she croaked out, confused about what had happened.

"Looks like you tore a muscle in your back at that last call." Doc stated.

"That's all it was?" she asked.

"No, the muscle pressed against a blood vassal causing it to tear." Carlos told her.

"You had surgery for internal bleeding" Doc added.

Just then the surgeon entered Cameron's room and noticing that she was awake quickly checked her over and then motioned the two paramedics out of the room.

"We confirmed that the vassal was in fact weak due to inadequate repair" doctor stated.

"Will she be able to work again?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, we don't believe the vassal or the muscle will be causing her any further problem."

"Thank you Doctor, Carlos why don't you go home and I'll stay until morning" Doc stated and he returned to Cameron's side in case she needed anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Later in the Afternoon**

Cameron had awoke and noticed that Doc was still in her room.

"Don't you have to work or sleep?" she asked.

"I left for a few hours and today's my day off."

"I suppose you saw all my scars."

"Yes, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No, you'll find out anyway so I guess its better that you hear the whole story from me"

"OK"

"About a year ago, I was stabbed by my father and he left me for dead. My Lieutenant came to my apartment the next day to see why I wasn't at the house for my shift and when he didn't get an answer he got my landlord to open the door and he found me in my living room in a pool of blood." She started.

"Oh, I didn't know"

"I was in the hospital for 3 months and when I transferred out here I had only been back at work for a few weeks."

Then noticing how tired she looked he told her that she could tell him the rest later. With that comment she fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cameron had slept the rest of the previous day and when she awoke she expected to see Doc instead she saw Jimmy seated by her bed.

"Hey" Jimmy said when he noticed that she was awake.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you that" he said with a smile.

"I'm fine" she said and then winced.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"A little" she admitted.

He then exited returning only seconds later with a nurse who quickly checked her over before injecting some pain medication into her IV.

"Is that better?" the nurse asked her after a few minutes.

"Yes, thank you"

Once the nurse exited Cameron noticed the way Jimmy was acting and almost immediately knew why he was acting this way. "You're not thinking this is your fault, are you?" she asked him.

"Isn't it, if I hadn't stepped onto that floor you wouldn't have had to pull me back and then you wouldn't have torn that muscle" he said looking away.

"You don't know that" she insisted. "Look at me" once he did that she continued "It's the job, dangerous things happen ok"

"You don't blame me?" he asked.

"No, you didn't do this" At that moment the doctor entered to the room and stated that he needed to speak with Cameron alone.

Once Jimmy left the room the doctor began to speak, "I contacted your surgeon in Chicago and he informed me of the details of your last surgery, he also sent me your surgical notes and I believe I figured out the cause of this injury. There was a blood vassal that was weakly repaired which when the muscle tore in your back it pressed against a blood vassal causing it to tear."

"Ok, so how much longer do I have to be here and will this happen again?" she asked.

"First, we need to get you standing up and go from there. Second, I don't believe the vassal should cause any further problem."

"Ok" with that comment he summoned a nurse to assist her in getting out of bed. Once she was standing the doctor asked her to take a few steps over to the chair that was next to the bed and rest in the chair. Once she did this he looked over her chart and by the time he was finished with this, he had the nurse assisted her back onto the bed. Before leaving the room she was told she could go home in twenty four hours if she had someone to help her. If not she would be here for a few more days. With that thought she gave into her body's demand for more sleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

She awoke to the sound of voices in her room, she slowly opened her eyes staring up at Kim and Jimmy. "What did the doctor say?" Jimmy asked.

"He said that I'm healing well and can go home tomorrow if I have someone with me at all times, if not he's keeping me for a few more days." She stated.

"Well if you want to get out of here, I could clean up the guest room at my place. I live on the first floor" Jimmy offered.

"Do you still blame yourself for this happening?" She questioned.

"No you were right, it's the job" he answered with a smile.

"Ok, then it's a deal." She told him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jimmy had picked Cameron up from the hospital and was driving her to his apartment. She had fallen asleep only minutes into the drive and when they arrived he woke her up and assisted her inside.

"Do you want to go into the bed or stay on the couch?" he asked her.

"I'll just stay on the couch for now."

"Ok, I'm going to the kitchen do you need anything?"

"No, I'm just going to relax for a while"

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Jimmy had helped Cameron move in the guest room after lunch and her meds. She was resting peacefully when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called.

Little did she know that the squad decided to visit her on a break. "How are you feeling?" DK asked.

"Little sore but not as bad as it was" she told all of them.

"What caused this to happen?" Howell asked her.

She knew this was coming, "About a year ago, I was stabbed twice in the lower back and apparently one of the blood vassals cut by the knife was poorly repaired and when I pulled Jimmy back I tore a muscle in my back which pressed up against that vassal causing it to tear."

"Wow, that's unbelievable" Billy stated then he asked her, "How long will you be out?"

"Just two or three weeks, depending on how well I heal" she told everyone. Suddenly she got very tired and was starting to feel the pain and knew she needed her meds.

DK noticed her start to look a little pale, "Listen guys I think she needs to rest and we need to get back to work" he announced to the squad and they slowly filtered out of the room, except for Jimmy.

"You ready for your meds?" he asked her.

"Yes and then I need to sleep"

"OK, we also need to change that bandage." He told her then exited the room and returned a minute later and gave her the meds and changed her bandage and let her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks later: Jimmy was taking Cameron to the doctor's to be checked out and see if she could return to work. After waiting for a half an hour she was called into the room. The doctor examined her back and abdomen and asked her how much pain she was still experiencing.

"Hardly any" she told him.

"Ok, this all looks good you can return to work today if you want" he said handing her the papers that would allow her to return to work.

"Ok, thank you" she told him and after he left she changed into her street clothes and return to the Jimmy who had waited in the waiting room.

"So, what did he say?" he asked her.

"I can return to work today if I want to" she told him.

"Ok, lets head to the station" he told her and they headed to the station.

**AT THE STATION**

DK was working out how to keep the squad off inactive being down two firefighters when Jimmy and Cameron entered the kitchen of the stationhouse. Their fill-ins were asked to return to their normal assignments that day. When he saw Cameron he said, "I thought you were still on medical" and addressing Jimmy, "I thought you were taking care of her"

"I just came from the doctor and he cleared me for full duty" she told him with a smile and DK looked shocked, "Ok, I guess that solves that problem" Just then the squad came downstairs and was shocked at the sight in front of them, Jimmy and Cameron back and ready for work. "Hey, you're back" Howell said. "Yeah, good to go" she told him.

"Is your back going to cause you any further problems?" Howell wanted to know.

"No, when the stab wounds were fixed the repair was inadequate; the surgeons here have corrected the mistake so it will not cause me any further problems." She told everyone.

Later that night Billy found Cameron standing out on the roof of the firehouse trying to get some fresh air and approached her about something that had bothered him since they had carried her to the bus that night. "Do you mind me asking you a personal question?" he asked.

"Depending on what the question is" she stated.

"Do you know who stabbed you?"

At first she hesitated then spoke, "It was my father, He wanted me to quit and come back to live with him and care for my alcoholic mother and I said no"

"Oh"

"If you don't mind Billy I would prefer not to be treated any differently now that you know the details behind my attack, it took me a long time before I could even look at a knife without flashing back to that night, and even longer until I could walk into a small room without looking over my shoulder."

"So returning to the job must have been difficult to endure huh?" he asked.

"Yes, simple things as clearing a room became a situation for mental flashbacks." She told him.

"Ok, I will try and talk to them"

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's quiet" Then DK appeared on the roof and Billy suggested that the squad be talked to about not babying her. DK agreed and the three went down stairs and DK announced the squad meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Attention, now I know that finding out that something traumatic has happened to a coworker or friend can make some people almost protective, but I have just one request and that is: Treat Cameron as if we didn't know all the details behind her past." DK finished his speech.

Just then Cameron spoke up, "If any of you have questions you want to ask please ask them now."

Howell was the first to speak up, "Was the person caught?"

"Yes, he was caught"

Roberts asked the next question, "Who was it?"

"My father came to my apartment and waited for me to return from a nearly two day shift thanks to a couple of what turned out to be arsonists. He stabbed me twice and left me to bleed to death on my apartment floor." "Are there any other questions?" She asked.

When nobody spoke up, DK spoke up, "As of now there will be no further talk of Cameron's attack during or after hours, unless she wants to talk about it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Doc and Carlos returned to the house after the meeting and DK informed them of what they had decided. Later Cameron asked Doc if she could speak to him and Carlos alone. They retreated to the roof where Cameron began to speak,

"I just wanted to thank you both for taking care of me that night" She told them.

"We were just doing our job" Carlos stated.

"No, I mean for staying with me at the hospital after I came out of surgery"

"Oh, well we thought you would be more comfortable if you didn't wake up alone"

"I actually would have expected to wake up alone."

"Why?"

"Story of my life"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I could never really rely on anyone but me"

Then the three returned to the squad and was watching a movie when a police detective entered the station house and asked the house watch if he could speak to Cameron.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she descended the stairs then she came face to face with the last person she ever expected to see again. "Detective Green, what brings you here?"

"I need to inform you that your father has escaped custody and may be coming here"

All of the sudden Cameron could no longer sense what was going on around her and all of the sudden she was falling and she gave into the comforting darkness. When she awoke she was in a soft bed with a concerned DK looking down at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"I bet it does, what did that detective say to you?"

"My father has escaped custody and could be coming here for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days later: The squad was returning to the house when someone approached Cameron and without warning pulled a gun and fired off a single round into her chest. As she fell, the shooter ran before he was chased and shot by Bosco, a cop from the precinct across the street.

After Bosco shot the shooter, the medics and firefighters ran to Cameron and stabilized her.

**IN THE AMBULANCE**

"Blood Pressure's falling as are her respirations" Alex called out.

"Ok, let's intubate." Carlos stated.

Since she was still awake they spoke to her to keep her calm, "We're going to put a tube down your throat so you can breathe better, ok" Doc calmly told her.

"She out, go for it" Carlos told Alex, with that she quickly and almost effortlessly slid the tube down her throat.

"We're here" Jimmy called out and the doors opened and they quickly moved her into the ER.

"25 year old firefighter with a GSW to the mid chest, BP's falling, we've intubated, LOC 2 minutes. Carlos called out.

"Ok, we'll take it from here, wait outside please" the doctor yelled out.

So they waited outside in the waiting area, DK rushed into the ER his hands covered in her blood as he had been the first to reach her. "How is she?" he asked.

"Doctor's still in with her" Carlos stated.

Then the doctor rushed out of the Trauma room with such speed that they didn't even get out of the waiting area. Then one of the nurses that had been working on Cameron approached: "Doctor Fields asked me to inform you that she is stable after two units of blood and a chest tube, the waiting area is on the fifth floor."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was after midnight; Cameron had been in surgery for five hours when the doctor finally approached the now sleeping group of paramedics and firefighters. Upon entering the waiting area a few members of the group awoke and seeing the doctor started waking everyone else "How is she?" Jimmy asked.

"She should make a full recovery, the bullet grazed her lung so she is still on a ventilator but she should be extubated as soon as she's awake"

"Can we see her?" DK asked unsure if he himself wanted to see her quite so helpless again.

"Maybe one or two of you but the rest of you should come back later when she's awake."

"Ok"

Jimmy and Doc had been picked to go see her that night and everyone else went home for the night. The doctor allowed them to enter only after he repeatedly reminded them that her current physical condition may come as quite a shock to them. As soon as they entered the room they instantly noticed how pale she looked, and Jimmy was thinking that she shouldn't have to deal with this much so soon.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Everyone had their turn during the day to see Cameron, Kim had chosen to stay with Cameron because she was still intubated the doctor thought it would be best if someone was with her the moment she awoke. She had only been there a short time when she noticed that Cameron was starting to come around. "Hey, Cameron," then she noticed that Cameron was struggling slightly "You have a tube down your throat just relax, I'll go find the doctor and see about getting that out" she left after Cameron relaxed.

Cameron had almost fallen back to sleep when Kim returned to the room with the doctor, who proceeded to remove the tube from her throat. "How are you feeling?" he asked her once she had calmed down.

"My chest…hurts" she said as she winced, feeling the full brunt of the surgery.

"That's to be expected" he told as he increased her pain meds. "I'll leave you to rest; just press the call button if you need anything." He said as he left.

"What happened?" she managed to get out to Kim.

"Apparently your father did come after you, the squad was returning from a call when he walked up and shot you." Kim told her. "Bosco shot him, he's dead"

With that Cameron fall asleep and Kim went to inform the squad that she had awoke and the doctor had removed the tube and she was breathing on her own.

**THE NEXT DAY**

DK, Billy and Jimmy were sitting in her room waiting for her to awaken again; they all stood up when they noticed that she was waking up again "Hey Cameron, how are you feeling?" Billy asked her.

"Tired and a little sore but otherwise ok, how are you doing?" she asked them or more specifically DK.

"You scared us pretty good." DK told her.

Then the doctor entered the room and told them that he needed to examine her and they needed to leave the room. After they left, the doctor began a short exam and as he finished he told her that the chest tube could come out in another twenty four hours if she continued the great progress she was making.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

The doctor came in at a very early hour and removed her chest tube and they got her up and moving a short time later. By the time she returned to bed she was in agony and they increased her pain meds again having lowered them the previous day. The doctor had also told her that she should be able to go home in a few days, maybe a week.

**LATER THAT DAY**

The Squad showed up at the hospital after their shift; they were told that they could sit with her, so there they sat waiting for her to wake up. DK and Alex were standing and therefore they were the first to notice that she was stirring. "Cameron, the whole squad's here to see you" Alex softly told her, as she finished stating this she noticed that Cameron's heart was starting to race; she was most likely having a panic attack and immediately pressed the call button for some help.

Within moments two nurses and a doctor came in and told the fire squad to clear the room.

**CAMERON'S ROOM**

"Pulse, Blood Pressure and heart rate are highly elevated." one of the nurses informed the doctor.

"What pain meds is she being given?" the doctor asked.

"Her respirations are falling" the nurse yelled out.

Then the other nurse who had been checking the IV lines noticed that one of the lines was faulty and looking up noticed that the line led to the pain meds, "Wait, get a new line for her pain meds this ones faulty and leaking."

"Ok, fix that line while we intubate her" the doctor commanded the nurse and then he reintubated Cameron and gave her a sedative to keep her out while the meds took hold.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE IN THE WAITING AREA**

"What's happening to her?" Howell asked.

"Most likely a nightmare that she couldn't come out of" Alex stated. Just then the doctor stepped out of the room and approached the firefighters.

"What going on?" Jimmy asked the doctor.

"A faulty IV line stopped the full amount of painkillers from reaching her body, it appears that she was panicking at the amount of pain she was in. The nurses have fixed the line; we have given her a sedative and had to put her back on the ventilator to give her lungs a break."

"How long with she need the ventilator?" Alex asked the doctor.

"I'm keeping her on the ventilator for a least a day possibly two." the doctor told them before he was paged to another patient.

Upon the return to the room the nurse informed them that only one could stay the night everyone else needed to leave. Alex was chosen to stay with her. About 4 hours after the crisis Alex had started to fall asleep when she heard Cameron starting to stir and immediately stood.

_'What happened to me?, I'm so tired' _then she tried to talk instead she felt that she was intubated again. _'What happened?' _

Alex noticed her slight panicking and immediately started to talk, "There was a faulty IV line and you weren't getting the full amount of pain meds and you started to panic so they put the tube back in." She saw Cameron relaxing and waited, finally Cameron opened her eyes, noticing Alex she made a motion asking for pen and paper. Alex handed her these items and she wrote out; 'I'm scared'

"It okay the doctors just wanted to give your body a break; they said another day or two and then they will remove the tube again."

'What happened to me in the first place' she wrote out and handed her the paper.

"You don't remember?" Alex looked scared when Cameron shook her head no.

"You were shot in the chest by your father."

Cameron made a motion for the paper and pen and Alex gave them to her and she wrote another message, 'Was he caught?'

"Yes, Bosco ended up killing him." Alex told her then noticing how Cameron was starting to fall asleep told her to rest and someone from the squad would be here when she woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex had left when Joe Lombardo had come back to the hospital so Alex could get some sleep. Joe had been sitting with Cameron when she woke up and tried to talk, then remembering that she was intubated. She looked around and realized that Alex had left the pen and paper within her reach. She picked the pad and pen up and wrote out, 'How are things at the house?' Joe smiled when he read this.

"The guys are still a little shocked at what happened but are dealing pretty well." he told her, then noticing that the doctor had entered the room told her he'd be back.

'Can you ask Bosco to stop by, please?' she wrote out

"Of course" then he left.

Soon after the doctor began to speak, "As you friends have probably told you there was a faulty IV line that stopped your pain meds and when you panicked at your level of pain you put your lungs under a lot of stress and it was necessary to put you back on the ventilator, tomorrow we'll see about taking the tube out ok?"

'How much longer do I have to be in the hospital?' she wrote out.

"Another couple of days hopefully, depending on how long you need the ventilator for ok?"

'Ok'

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON**

Bosco had been informed that Cameron wished to see him so when they got a break in their calls that afternoon he drove over to Mercy. Having been told what room she was in he proceeded to her room. She was awake and looked over at the doorway when he entered the room, 'Hi' she wrote out.

"Hi, Cameron How are you feeling?" he said.

'Better, thank you for what you did'

"Just doing my job."

'I still wanted to thank you for everything.'

"Your welcome, Um… is everything I've heard about him true?"

'What do you mean?'

"He stabbed you and left you for dead."

'Yes, Bosco it's true'

Before Bosco could ask another question his partner stepped into the room and told them they had a call. They said 'goodbye' and then left and Cameron gave into her body's demand for more sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cameron had been waiting impatiently for the doctor to come and hopefully take her off of the ventilator. The door to her room opened and the doctor walked in with Kim and Alex trailing after him. "Ready to get that tube out?" Alex asked her and Cameron responded with a roll of the eyes as if saying _'ya think' _

"Ok, you know the drill" the doctor stated and proceeded to remove the tube, checked her breathing and left Alex and Kim alone with Cameron.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked her after she calmed down.

"Sore, but ok" she answered tiredly.

"If you're tired, sleep ok." Alex told her and Cameron drifted off even though she didn't want to.

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON  
**

As Cameron stirred, she heard two voices talking beside her; she recognized the voices as DK and her doctor. As they were talking, they turned towards her and noticing her awake began talking to her.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked her.

"Ok, a little tired." she told them.

"That's normal, well as I was telling your friend here depending on how you felt when you woke up this afternoon I would release you as long as someone is willing to stay with you, which your friend here is willing to do. So in about an hour you will be able to get out of here."

"Ok, DK you did bring clothes for me?" she asked DK.

"Yeah, I did" he told her handing her the bag.

"Ok, a little privacy, Please" she said.

"Yeah ok." he proceeded to leave the room.

After about 5 minutes she told DK that he could come back in. For the next hour they proceeded to talk about what the squad had dealt with since her injury. They were talking about this when the doctor came in with a wheelchair and she reluctantly got into it knowing she had no other choice. "Thanks Doctor."

"You're Welcome, just try to stay out of here ok?" he told her.

"I'll try." She said smiling at him.

"DK, get me out of here."

"OK, Cameron let's go."

During the drive DK looked over at Cameron and noticed that she looked uncomfortable, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just sore."

"OK, well were almost to my place so then you can lie down."

"OK, this is just probably from sitting upright for so long, considering I'm basically been in bed for a week."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

All the conversation was distracting Cameron from the amount of pain she was feeling. Before she knew it DK stated they were at his place and he was assisting her inside and into the guest bedroom. "OK, are you comfortable?" he asked her after he gave her the painkillers.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm going down to the car and get your bag and I'll be right back."

"OK"

After returning to the apartment DK looked in on Cameron and noticed that she was sound asleep. After a few hours in which DK was trying to decide what he could order for dinner the phone rang. 

"Hello"

"Hey, DK how is she doing?" Billy asked him.

"She's fine, been asleep since we came home a couple of hours ago. I was just going into wake her and see if she wanted dinner."

"What are you having?"

"Don't know, depends on what she feels like eating."

"OK, well maybe I'll come over later and visit."

"OK, see ya later."

As DK entered the room he noticed that she was waking up which relieved him because he hadn't wanted to wake her but she needed to eat.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry and thirsty."

"That's what I was coming to ask you, and Billy might come by later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"At this point I'll eat just about anything."

"Chinese?"

"Sure, Can you wait for me in the living room, I'd like to change my shirt."

"OK, what would you like me to order?"

"Cashew Chicken."

With that question answered DK went to order the Chinese and after hanging up with the resturant he heard a quiet knocking at the door. "Hey Billy."

"Hey how is she?"

"She's fine Billy." Cameron said before DK could answer.

"Hey, how's everything going with you?"

"I'm ok, you know now maybe things can be what they should be."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was always either making excuses for my mother's alcholism or hurting me himself."

"So your not mad at Bosco for killing your dad?"

"Nope, I no longer have to worry about it."

The conversation was interupted by the delivery of chinese food "OK, you two foods here" They sat and ate in silence and were watching TV when they looked over and noticed that Cameron had fallen asleep. "We should move her into the bedroom." DK told Billy and when they went to pick Cameron up she woke up and moved into the bed by herself. Two weeks later, DK had gone back to work today and Cameron was staying at the apartment by herself.

**AT THE STATION**

"DK, how's Cameron?" Jimmy asked.

"She's doing okay, she's getting antsy about coming back. The doctor said at least another week, just to make sure that her lungs are fully healed."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah she really had a rotten life, always keeping active so this laying around is really bothering her."

"What do you mean?"

"You should talk to her"

"OK, maybe I'll come by tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cameron was getting bored with all the time she had and was hoping that by next week she would be back at the house. She felt fine she wondered why she couldn't just go back to work. Just as she started thinking about heating up something to eat the living room phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Cameron, How are you tonight?" DK asked her.

"Fine, as usual"

"Ok, just checking"

"I'm bored"

"hopefully next week you'll be back."

"I hope, well I'm heating up some leftover chinese food so I'm going to go eat that"

"that reminds me it is Carlos' night to cook"

"lucky me for being here"

"HA HA bye now"

"OK bye"

As DK hung up Jimmy came up and said 'what's so funny?'

"Cameron is having chinese and we have to eat what ever Carlos is making."

**AT DK'S APARTMENT**

Just as Cameron was getting up from the couch to go to bed, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and almost doubled over in pain. She slowly lowered herself back on the couch and picked up her cell to call DK, knowing he would get help.

DK was just lying down to get some sleep when his cell began ringing, "Hello?"

"DK ...Help ... me"

"Cameron, what wrong?" DK said sitting completely upright.

"I ... don't ... know ... can't ... breathe"

"Hang on I'm coming." he called out and raced down the stairs keeping the line open.

"DOC, CARLOS, need you"

"What's wrong?"

"Cameron she needs us, she saying she can't breathe."

"Let's Go"

"You have her on the phone right now?" Doc asked him.

"She isn't talking to me anymore"

"Keep talking to her"

"Ok, Cameron if you can hear me we coming for you."

About two minutes later they pulled up and rushed into the apartment, finding Cameron passed out on the sofa. Carlos and Doc immediately began checking her over to find the cause of her condition. "Shallow resps, pulse is low." Carlos stated.

"Start her on Oxygen, get a line" Doc told him.

"DK go to the bus and get the backboard."

"You got it."

Just a few minutes later they were on the way to the hospital when DK noticed that Cameron was starting to come around. "Cameron can you hear me?" DK asked her.

"Hurts" with that she started to pass out again.

"Cameron, open your eyes." Carlos called out to her.

"We're here" Doc called out from the front.

"25 year firefighter, respitory distress, in and out of consciousness, vitals are stable now, pulse was low and resps were shallow upon our arrival."

"Ok, we'll take it from here."

Ten minutes later the doctor exited the trauma area and approached DK, Doc and Carlos.

"How is she?"

"She's stable, apparently she had a broken rib, from the shooting that didn't heal the way we hoped it would and it shifted when she began getting more active, causing a punctured lung. She'll need surgery and we will keep her sedated for a day or so.

"Can we see her before she goes to surgery?"

"They are taking her up now."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cameron slowly awoke feeling the soft bed under her and wondered where she was, because this wasn't DK's couch. Deciding she needed to figure out where she was she slowly opened her eyes. Kim had been sitting in her room with DK who had fallen to sleep hours ago. Noticing that Cameron had opened her eyes and was most likely confused she shook DK awake and stood up so she was in Cameron's line of sight. "Hey, Cameron"

"Hi, What Happened?"

"Don't you remember?" DK asked her.

"No"

"You called me at the house and said you couldn't breathe and so Carlos, Doc, and I came to the apartment and found you passed out so we brought you to the hospital and they found that you had a punctured lung which they did surgery on and you've been sleeping for the last 24 hours."

"Ok, when can I go home?"

"Not sure the doctor should be in this morning." just then the doctor walked in.

"Well it's nice to see you awake again, can you two step out so I can examine her"

"I'd like them to stay with me if that's ok"

"All right" he said and quickly checked her over before declaring that she was doing better than expected and could go home in forty-eight hours baring any complications"

"When can I go back to work?"

"Not for another two weeks" he stated before being paged to another patient.

"Man, can I get any more unlucky."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this but it will get better." Kim calmly told her.

"There was someone here earlier, said something about he used to work with your father; I told him to go away until you woke up and if you wanted to see him then the nurses would call him." DK told her.

"I probably know who you're talking about and I don't ever want to speak to him again, if he had told the truth I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"What do you mean?"

"He lied to his boss and if he had told the truth my father never would have been able to stab me, which would mean he wouldn't have had any reason to shoot me which means that I wouldn't have had a broken rib that punctured my lung." she stated and felt herself falling asleep.

"Rest, Cameron you need it" she didn't hear DK's last statement having already fallen asleep.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Cameron was resting her head on the car window; DK had picked her up from the hospital that day. DK realized that Cameron had fallen asleep during the drive and when they arrived he gently tapped her shoulder to wake her up. "Hey, were here."

"Ok, sorry about falling asleep"

"It's okay you still have a lot of medicine in your system."

DK helped her inside and into the guest bedroom where she fell asleep quite quickly. After sleeping for a few hours, she awoke and wondered out into the living room and saw DK sleeping on the couch and realized that through it all he had been there for her. She realized that while she didn't trust men or letting anyone close to her, she realized that she really liked DK. She knew that he somehow understood her and accepted her past. She stood lost in thought so deep that she didn't realize that he had woke up. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about how you seem to accept my past."

"I accept that some people come with a past and I know that if you wanted to tell people you would. I do have one question if you don't want to answer you don't have to"

"Ok"

"Why don't you let people get close to you?"

"Since the stabbing, I always wondered if a guy would hate me for my scars. If he ever felt them would he feel the same way or would he think that I'm damaged goods."

"I don't think you're damaged goods"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A WEEK LATER**

Cameron had been cleared for duty that morning and now stood outside the firehouse thinking about how easy it would be to just quit, then she realized that was exactly what her father had wanted when he stabbed her. She made up her mind that she would not give up no matter how slow and scary things got. "Hey, you are coming back to work today?" Jimmy asked her.

"Yeah, bout time too I don't know how much more sitting around I could take."

"Well let's go"

"Ok, Jimmy hang on a second."

"What's wrong Cameron?"

"I want to know one thing and that is do you still blame yourself for what happened to me?"

"Of course not"

"Ok, just checking."

They enter the firehouse and Cameron is immediately swarmed with her coworkers' welcoming greetings. "Glad your back" DK said after everything calmed down. "Remember your on hydrant for a few days just so you can ease back into things."

"Ok, as long as that's not permanent."

"Nope, it's standard with all firefighters returning from a major injury."

"Ok, then let me get changed and I'll be ready." With that statement she walked up to the bunks and changed into her uniform, although when she removed her shirt she saw all the scars that now covered most of her body and realized that no matter how many obstacles life throws your way, you can't give up, she told herself and continued changing her clothes and joining her squad in all the normal activities.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Cameron was back work at full capacity again, although the department had made her attend counseling which she was used to as the department had made her attend counseling after the stabbing. She completed the required sessions and the doctor's found that she was handling everything just fine.

After a big run Cameron had gone to the roof just to think, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Jimmy come up to the roof. "Hey Cameron." She jumped as she heard his voice, "Sorry"

"It's ok; I'm still a little jumpy."

"Hey, no need to be sorry."

"Thanks"

"What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Just thinking about how easily I could have died or just quit."

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up in Chicago I was in so much pain, and then the doctor came in and I told him it hurt so bad and he said that he would give me a small dose of painkillers but that I needed to be up and walking in twelve hours because of the injury's location. When they got me up the first time I just about passed out from the pain in my back. Physical Therapy hurt so bad that there were days when I would cry for hours afterwards. I thought I would just stop trying to requalify and let my back stay like it was. That also meant that my legs would never support my body again"

"WOW, I can't imagine going through that"

"I thought about that until the police came and told me that it was my father who had stabbed me, at that moment I know why he had done this to me and immediately started taking my physical therapy a lot more seriously and even thought it hurt so bad for so long I still did what they asked. There are still days where I wonder if all this is worth it or if I'm wasting my time."

"I don't think you're wasting your time."

"Thanks, is there anything you want to ask me."

"Yeah, why didn't you say anything when we came out of the building that day about your back hurting you?"

"Because of the injury my back will always hurt, so it takes a while to notice it isn't the normal pain."

"Oh, ok."

"I think the squad is going to start wondering where you and I are."

"Ok, let's go back downstairs."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Upon returning downstairs they found that Joe had started a handstand contest with everyone, he asked her if she wanted to challenge him. Upon hearing this, DK stepped in.

"Hey, she's just back from injury she could get hurt."

"It's ok, DK it's just a handstand contest"

"Let's go, Joe" With that comment she and Joe both went into handstands against the wall. After 10 minutes Joe fell out of the handstand and Cameron continued to hold her handstand for another minute before kicking out from the wall and landing on her feet. "What's up, Joe?"

"I don't know" Joe said a little breathlessly.

"I forgot how much that can get the blood rushing to your head." Cameron stated a little head rushed herself.

"Cameron, you could have hurt yourself." DK started saying before he realized what he was saying must sound.

"DK, take it easy."

"Ok, I'll let it go this time." As he walked away Cameron couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be genuinely concerned that she could have hurt herself. She wondered if his concern was professional or personal. After the shift ended, Cameron stood at her locker and she begun to think about the primary event that had lead her to this point in her life.

_Flashback_

_Cameron had been at the firehouse for nearly two days because the squad was so short handed that she had covered for some of her injured coworkers, all she wanted to do was go to bed. Upon entering her bedroom, she began to get ready to go to bed when she felt someone come up behind her and all of the sudden she felt a sharp pain in her lower back and she heard the person run away. She reached her hand to her lower back and pulled it back her hand was covered with blood. She felt herself falling and soon lost consciousness. When she awoke she felt no pain but she was dizzy and knew she was losing a lot of blood and needed help, she remembered that the phone was in the living room and so she tried to get up and soon discovered that she couldn't get up so she tried to drag herself to the phone and was close to it when she couldn't hang onto consciousness any longer and she passed out. The next time she woke she was in terrible pain and she found that she was in a bed and from the appearance of the room she was in a hospital. The next thing she became aware of was the monitor surrounding her were going off and then a nurse entered the room and immediately paged her doctor, and while they waited she gave Cameron her next dose of pain meds. Her pain was so bad that she meds didn't allow her back to sleep but did allow her to relax a little. When the doctor came in the nurse informed him that she had given the next dose of pain meds. The doctor asked her if she remembered what happened to her and she told him that she remembered feeling a sharp pain in her back and he then proceeded to tell her that she had been stabbed twice in the lower back and that he needed to check the feeling in her legs which he did causing her more pain and before leaving the room told her that she needed to be up and walking in 10-12 hours. _

"-ameron are you ok?" DK had been calling her name for a few minutes.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine sorry just thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

"Shockingly the stabbing and how much it has and will affect my life"

"Are you ok?" wondering why she would be thinking about such a traumatic event.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about your mom?"

"My mother probably doesn't even remember that I exist."

"I can't believe that a mother wouldn't know her child existed."

"Well that's what has been all my life."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A Year Later

Chelsea had finally started to see the guys at the house as family and now she faced not being part of that family.

"Enter"

"Cap, I need to request medical leave"

"What's wrong?"

"The pain in my back that should have lessened hasn't. My doctor wants me on medical leave for two weeks, he wants me in a soft brace and physical therapy to see if this is going to stop or if I'll have to quit."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't interfering with my work until a few days ago. I spent the last two days in so much pain I couldn't sleep. I saw my doctor before shift"

"I sincerly hope you don't have to quit, it would be a great loss to the department"

"I hope I don't have to quit either, but it may happen, I can't do the job if I can't sleep."

"Very True"

Later that night

"Can't sleep?"

"No, my back's acting up"

"You should ..."

"... Go see the doctor. I already did. Cap already knows; I'm on medical leave after tonight. He wants me in a soft brace and physical therapy for two weeks before deciding whether or not I'll be able to continue working."

"When did it get this bad?"

"It's been building since the torn back muscle. It started keeping me up for the last two nights, I saw my doctor this morning" before he could say anything more the alarm went off announcing a car accident with injuries.

At the scene

The company was clearing the scene of the accident when a car jumped the barrier and hit her, Doc and Kim moved her into the ambulance, which is where she regained conciousness. "Chelsea, can you tell me what hurts?"

"I can't feel my legs, what ... happened?"

"I really not sure why you can't feel your legs. We're almost at the hospital. Try to stay calm?"

"I'll try"

"What else hurts?"

"Everything above my waist hurts."

Two hours later

The guys were waiting for news on the status of their injured coworker when the doctor walked in, the look on his face said it wasn't good news, "What's wrong with her doctor?"

"She's going to live, but it's highly unlikely that she'll ever walk again."

"Why?"

"Her back twisted in a severely abnormal way when she impacted the ground, it damaged delicate nerves"

"Can we see her?"

"She's already on her way up to surgery to repair the internal injuries then the neurosurgeon's going to see what if anything can be done to repair the spine."

"Thank you Doctor."

Around midnight Mary Proctor walked into the waiting room and woke the remaining firefighters. "She made it through the surgery. She'll be waking up soon; a friendly face or two might help."

Chelsea's ICU room

Chelsea woke to movement, and saw that Jimmy, Kim, Billy and DK were standing around her bed. "How are you feeling Chelsea?"

"been better" she wispered.

"Are you in any pain?" Billy asked.

"Not really" She had been given morphine a little while ago before anyone had realized that she was awake. She really wanted the stay awake and talk but the meds were powerful and she lost the battle quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day

Chelsea woke up when someone entered her room. "How are you feeling Chelsea?"

"I'm all right Mary" she said when she recognized the nurse.

"Has your doctor been in this morning?"

"Yeah, he's been by already and he told me that the paralysis is permanent."

"I'm sorry, Chelsea."

"It's not your fault."

"How bad is pain this morning?"

"It's not as bad, but it's still there"

"I'll get your nurse in here with your pain medication soon"

"Thanks Mary"

"If you want to talk during my shift, just have me paged"

"I'm scared" she wispered.

"I know, but you're not alone remember that. Try to get some more rest honey"

"That's what I'm going to do."

Later the fire chief entered the room and was waiting for Chelsea to wake up when Mary walked in. "Hello, Chief"

"How is she doing?"

"She's not going to walk again but otherwise she's doing very well."

"Is she sedated?"

"No, the pain medication is just make her a little sleepy"

"Hey keep it down, person trying to sleep here" Chelsea mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Chelsea, the chief is here"

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I wanted to imform you that the police have caught the driver who hit you. How much longer will you be in hospital?"

"Why do you need to know sir?"

"Your co-workers have requested a day off to help you get home from the hospital and I'm going to grant that"

"Couple more days. I'll have home health aids until I can learn to do some things for myself again. It's not going to be easy."

"Is there any family I can call for you?"

"My father's dead and I don't know where any other family is located sir"

"All right, I'm needed back at headquarters."

"Thank you Chief"

Two months later

"Hi Guys" Chelsea said as she entered her former captains'' backyard for a picnic that she was surprised to be invited to as she wasn't officially a member of the squad. The guys noticed and came over and hugged her gently one at a time. "Guys, come on, just because I'm in this wheelchair doesn't mean I'm not going to break" They still wouldn't stop treating her like glass.

"How can you be so happy, I mean your whole life has been changed because of some idiot?" Carlos asked.

"I've gone through all the emotions of this injury, being angry doesn't help anything"

During the picnic, she was approached by a Jimmy and Kim's son Joey, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Joey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to make a presentation at school on someone I admire and I was hoping I could do the project on you"

"Sure you can but why not do it on one of your parents?"

"Because it has to be someone with a physical disability"

"Ok, would you like me to attend on the day you present?" 

"Sure, that would help a lot"

At school

After Joey finished his presentation, his teacher asked if anyone had any questions and a few students raised their hands, "How do you handle public places if people are rude or refuse to help you because of your disability?" a young girl asked.

"I have learned to keep my temper under control and ask for managers when necessary"

"How do you deal with day to day life?" another student asked.

"I have the support of many friends but for more personal stuff I have a home health aide for assistance."

"Does it hurt your feelings when people are rude because of your disability?"

"It used to but now I realized that it's not something I can control"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two Weeks Later Doc had a trainee working with him that day when they got a person sick call and the whole squad recognized the address.

Chelsea's House

"Chelsea, how are you feeling today?" Doc asked gently.

"Tired and really cold, just feel horrible"

"Any other complaints?" his partner asked.

"No"

"Well I think we need to get you to the hospital, your temperature is 102 degrees" Doc said.

"All right, I just hate feeling this way"

At the hospital

"We'll need to admit you for IV antibiotics" The doctor spoke firmly.

"How long will I be here?"

"A couple of days at least"

"Will I still be able to go to Physical Therapy?"

"Why are you in Physical Therapy?"

"Doctor, I'm in a wheelchair, I have daily therapy to keep the muscle tone in my legs"

"I suppose you can do that"

"I would like to speak with your attending."

"He'll be here when he's available"

"Thank you Doctor"

After he left a nurse entered, "Hi Mary"

"How are you feeling now?"

"Angry and Tired"

"Why?"

"That doctor doesn't seem to want to treat someone with my disability"

"I called your personal doctor and he's on his way"

"Thank you Mary"

"And I'll make sure you get to Physical Therapy everyday that you're here"

"Thanks, I think I'll sleep until they move me upstairs"

"All right, get some rest"

Back at the firehouse

"Doc, how is she?" Jimmy asked having recognized the address of the paramedics' last response

"She's got an infection. They're keeping her at the hospital for IV antibiotics"

"But she's going to be all right?"

"She should be"

Hospital

"Doctor, I'd like a word with you"

"Yes, Mary"

"I don't know what your problem is, but patients here get the same treatment whether or not they can walk. She's a former firefighter who was paralyzed at the scene of an MVA while helping a young couple who would have died if not for what she was able to do for them. Another thing she's no longer your patient, her personal doctor has arrived."

"Fine"

That night

Jimmy slipped in the room quietly in case she was asleep, "I'm awake"

"Ok, just didn't want to wake you"

"I just couldn't sleep"

"The guys were a little worried when the call came over the radio"

"I just didn't feel right today"

"It's okay. Doc said you did the right thing"

"I know that, however the doctor downstairs sure hated me"

"Why?"

"My disability I guess, Mary yelled at him outside the exam room I was in downstairs"

"I would have liked to have heard that"

"Yeah, she's definitely not one to cross"

"So what did the doctor say?"

"Mild virus, he said I'll be on the IV meds for couple of days, and then I'll be on oral meds for another week after that"

"That's good, well I have to get home and you should rest. Let me know when you're going to be released."

"Thanks Jimmy"

Three Days Later

Jimmy and Billy arrived to take Chelsea home, "You feeling better?"

"Yup, I feel good. Hey, can we go to the house before you take me home?"

"Sure they would love to see you"

Firehouse

"Hi Guys" she said as Billy set her down in her favorite recliner. "Thanks Billy"

"Chelsea, it's nice to see you" The captain said as he entered the living area.

"I just thought I'd come by and show everyone I'm okay"

"What was wrong?" DK asked.

"Mild virus, it's not uncommon with my disability. I'm just glad that it won't affect starting my new job next week"

"New Job?"

"Yes, the chief said a liaison was needed between fire and PD for arson cases."

"And he asked you?" 

"He knew I was bored and my disability won't affect my performance because it doesn't involve going to actual scenes"

"That's great. Why didn't you say anything?"

"He just asked me yesterday. I could have called but I wanted to see your reactions"

"Were you planning to stay for dinner?" cap asked.

"Only if I can sleep until then?"

"Sure" Within a few minutes the guys looked over and saw that Chelsea had indeed fallen asleep. "DK, get her a blanket she looks cold" cap spoke noticing a slight shiver as he looked at Chelsea."

Dinner was quickly ready and they decided to set the table before waking Chelsea. "Hey Chelsea, Dinner's ready"

"Can you help me to the table?"

"Sure"

When DK had her sat down at the table she was pleased to see the plate of food in front of her, "Billy where are my meds?"

"I'll get them for you"

"Thanks Billy so guys what the juicy news?" 

"There isn't any, we haven't seen a fire in two days"

"That's odd"

"Very but I'm not complaining"

"You wouldn't DK" Everyone burst out laughing at her comment.


End file.
